A halo is an orthopedic device used to provide stability and rigidity to the neck and head of a person who is recovering from neurological surgery, most commonly a spinal fusion, necessitated because of an extreme injury to the neck, in most cases where a fracture to the neck has been sustained. The halo provides the stability by immobilizing the head and neck, effectively preventing any movement, either from side to side or from front to back, of the head and neck. The halo is attached to the person during the reparative surgery via four titanium screws, which are placed into the first layer of the skull. Made of a combination of metals, most frequently titanium and graphite, the halo weighs upward to 15 pounds, although this figure may vary depending on the combination of metals used in its construction. The halo is further attached to a vest worn by a person, said vest being constructed of durable plastic and being lined with either lambswool or synthetic wool padding. An adjustment means is provided at the side and bottom edges of the vest to enable the wearer to adjust the vest to an appropriate circumference for his/her waist and to allow for the placement of clothing underneath the vest. Typically, a person utilizing this device wears the halo from six to nine months, in order to allow for the full complete healing of a surgically repaired spine, although this length of time may vary depending on the severity of the initial injury and on the recuperative process specific to the individual.
During the convalescence of the patient, and given the severe nature of the injury initially necessitating the surgery, it is extremely difficult for the patient to sleep or rest while wearing the halo. No currently available pillow provides comfortable and appropriate support for the head of the halo wearer. While lying in either the supine or side position, the halo interferes with conventional and customary sleeping positions by preventing the head of a wearer from being supported by a pillow. A conventional pillow engages the halo frame and barely touches the head of a wearer. Thus, even while sleeping the wearer's head is supported by the screws and the halo frame which is not comfortable. Furthermore, the weight of the halo, in addition to its inflexibility, makes it extremely difficult for the wearer to sit for any significant period of time without suffering from stress and tiredness of the shoulders.
It thus becomes desirable to provide a pillow which simultaneously will accommodate the structure of a halo and will properly support the head and neck of a wearer to enable a recovering neurosurgical patient to sleep and rest comfortably during the convalescent period. Such a pillow also can prevent further stress to the injured region, and to the shoulders and chest of the person, while sleeping. Such a device may also serve to relieve the stress caused by a person's movement while awake, and may be used to support the head and neck while in a sitting position when the head of a wearer rests against the back of a chair. Also it is desirable to provide such a pillow which will accommodate a halo and properly support the head and neck when the wearer is in either the supine or side position while sleeping.